


Crime of the secret Souls

by fireFly_official



Category: psycho - Fandom, psychothriller - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Psycho, Psychothriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28749798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireFly_official/pseuds/fireFly_official
Summary: A 24 year old Girl didnot want to tell her Storyto anyone,until her life changedabruptlyand she got into criminalmachinations with her newNeighbour."My name is Alicia Sanchaz,but everybody calls me Alice...My Life is going very bad,after I met my inner Soul."
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just lay behind and enjoy the Story.

Chapter 1

*knock* *knock*

I woke up from my sleep, and heard it again, the knocking at the front door. My body with the cut wounds, slowly but surely made its way to the door. My heart… it beats, much faster than usual.

My fear rises to my head. 

Arriving at the door, I hold out my ear to find out which neighbour knocks in the middle of the night…

“Please help me!”

says a strange Voice, I´ve never heard before in the neighbourhood. He is probably new.

“Please I know you´re in there, please help me.”

That voice shouted with completely upset and with heavy breath. The Girl behind the door was very quiet and didn't make any noise. She listened to the heavy breath of the strange voice and heard a soft whimper. She looked through the spy and saw that the stranger had a cut over his hip. If she doesn't let him in, he will bleed to death and she will have a heavy, very heavy murder hanging on her neck. She didn't want, that she is a Murder at the age of 24 and knocked twice, to let the Person know that she was there... That she wants to help…

“Do you hear me? I want to help you… I know you have several deep… very deep cuts over your hip, I will let you in but I also have one please… you will go DIRECTLY again after the treatment Okay?”

The Girl only opened a rift in the front door and the stranger hurried to get into the house. She fell back into the hallway and slammed the door with her foot. After that, the stranger walk to her slowly to help her up and stretched out his left hand, which was smeared with blood. 

“I´m sorry… I don´t want that… M-My name is J-J-James Dunrell I-I I hope, I don´t cause you any trouble while I´m here…”

I shook my head slowly, but surely and reached out my hand.

“No... all well...

My name is Alice, nice to meet you... 

Come with me… The first aid kit lies in the living room.”

Both walk into the living room and Alice showed James that he should sit on the couch. The wounds were really deep and it took a long time to treat them. So, Alice decided to ask James how it happened and he said that somebody broke into his house and the unknown attacked him, while he was sleeping. Alice stopped sewing the scar for a short second and wiped away her tears, unnoticed with the back of her hand. 

“Hey… Are you crying?”

“mhmm…? No… all well…, I must drink briefly something.

Do you also want something? 

Coke, beer, water…? “

“A beer would be great, thanks”

Alice disappeared into the kitchen and a short time later she enters the room with 2 beers in her right hand. She sewed the scar further to the end.

“Finally finished…

You have to be careful that the scar doesn´t inflame or that it opens again…”

Alice looked after James and noticed that James must have fallen asleep after his beer. He was really deep, firm and exhausted breathing, probably because of his pain. After she was calm down, she cleaned up her first aid kit and put it back in the closet and went to the bathroom. Alice looked at herself in the big luxury mirror, inherited from her grandfather. Exhausted and powerless, Alicia Maroon stood in Front of her big Mirror and began to cry. Until she heard that voice again. 

“You can´t do anything”

“Have you looked at yourself in the mirror?” 

“Go and kill yourself” 

“How can you look so ugly?”

“Nobody wants you here”

Alice stood in Front of the mirror with her swollen eyes and breathed deeply in and out. She could barely breathe and more tears fell on her cheeks. Suddenly she felt her cut over her Hip burn and she grabbed it hysterically and gritted her teeth.

She kept her left hand on her wound with the other hand she was holding the sink.

“Come on Alice… It´s not Real… Stay Calm! “

“HAHAHAHA tear your wound open… you want that too…

I know you want to feel the warm blood of yourself. “

“Stop you´re no... Not REAL SHUT UP! “

I shouted in complete anger and noticed that my finger was pushing much deeper into my wound.

“GET OUT OF MY BRAIN

YOU HAVE COMPLETELY RUINED MY LIFE…

Please… let…. Me… alone… “

“Do you really think you can lead a normal life again, after all what you´ve done to yourself and the others “

“Leave me alone FUCK “

Alice took out her hand and smashed the mirror. She felt backwards against the door and stayed seated. Sweaty and with full fear, she looks at the broken pieces in Front of her. Then she saw all the blood on both of her hands and did not know what to do. She tried to get up, but as she pulled herself up, she fell back again. She landed with her right leg on one of the glass shards and cut her leg open.

“ARGH SHIT... Fuck.”

Okay don´t worry I… I must be calm because of James “

James woke up and was about to start screaming, when he noticed that he could not hardly move, because his wound hurt.

“Shit… right… my wound is freshly sewn…

A-Al- I… “

James hold his breath and pulled upwards. With heavy breath he set off to look for Alice in the house.

“What was that? Was that James?

Damn he mustn´t see me lying here in all that blood… “

“A- Al-Alice? “

-What if he´s looking for me right now and sees me sitting here in the Bloodbath fuck… fuck… FUCK…-

Alice realized that she was loud and bit her hand to get quiet and not scream around.

“Alice, where are you? “

-should I call him that I´m here…

But when I call him, he sees me sitting on the bloody floor…

But he can help me up, so that I can treat myself in the liv...- no, in my room…. Because that´s where the rest of the band…-

“ALICEEE???

MAN, WHERE ARE YOU?? “

“Jam- - James, I´m here in the bathroom, I need your help, I can´t get up… “

„What… why? What are you doing… argh…? I can´t. stand…“

With the heavy breath James moved slowly towards the bathroom.

*knock* *knock* *knock*

“Alice, I´m coming in… “

„NO STOP “

“Are you kidding me? You say you can´t get up.

So, open the goddamn fucked door! “

He paused and put his hand and ear to the door to hear Alice. But all he heard was Alice swallowing and breathing hard.

-Think… Think… Alice… What are you doing now…? I just open the door, he comes in, helps me up and everything is okay, not a big Deal. -

Alice opens the door and James entered. He looked scared at all the blood that was there. Suddenly James stepped lightly into a shard but did not show anything.

-It looks like James didn´t notice the shard. He slowly lifted me up and supported me… even though I noticed his pain. I said nothing. And showed him that he should take me to the room. -

Once in the room, James carefully laid Alice on the bed and handed her the medical items. After Alice tending the wounds on her hands and above her hip, she wanted to explain to James what had happened in the bathroom. But then everything went black and all you heard was gunfire.


	2. Chapter 2

Everything was dark.

All Alice heard was shots.

But she didn´t know where they came from and noticed that she was lying on her cold floor in the room.

With pain, she tried to pull herself up with the help from her bed, but she didn´t come up.

Her wounds killed her.

She wondered where James had gone, after him helping Alice into the room before the shots were fired, from which Alice still couldn´t explain to herself where they were coming from.

But then she heard the voice of James, how upset and nervous he sounded when he spoke, but she couldn´t arrange the other voice.

Her head hurt too much, she just wanted to get away from all the pain and noises.

Alice heard the door in the hallway open and both storming out of the house.

Now I lay there, without any help and listened only to my breath, which was also difficult for me as to get up from the floor into my bed. The wounds were deep, very deep… according to my feeling… approx. 5cm if at all every wound.

My fingers glided from wound to wound, as if I were stroking a puppy.

I had to stop and decided to look for where James could be, even if I know that he is no longer in the house. But he can´t be far.

A sudden notification and ringing were heard over my phone, which lying on my bed.

With a little strength left in me, I pulled myself up on the edge of the bed and grabbed my phone with my blood smeared hand and unlocked it to see what it was, maybe a message from James that he was fine and I didn´t have to worry?

…I thought, but what I saw was just the beginning.

I clicked on the notification and it threw me right into Instagram.

Follow request?

Alice was bathed in sweat on her knees, she would love to sink into the ground. She was not on Instagram for almost 6 months and nobody... nobody knew her Instagram name and she decided, after changing her number, that only her two best friends, Rachel and Zander would know about her Instagram.

She could not figure out who sent her a request out 03:03 a.m. in the morning.

Follow request?

__secret_Mafia__ would like to follow you.

Hmm. the name is very original... and woahh the girl looks very pretty as well.

I accepted the request a short second afterwards and didn´t think anything of it, when I get this message:

20 seconds later:

__secret_Mafia__

Thank you for accepting my request, Alicia.

_sAn_

Not a thing

I put my phone aside to clean my wounds, when I received another message.

__secret_Mafia__

Alicia Sanchaz, 24, born 15.07.1995 in California.

Studied medicine for 4 and half year to become a trained doctor. Run away from home when she was 17, took drugs and alcohol. Has been suffering from depression since she was 13 years old. Could never defeat her and has never resigned herself to it and her life has gone on. Until the time when she started prostitution and suffered a heavy blow of fate in her life. 

_sAn_

What the... Fuck... Who are you?

__secret_Mafia__

You´d like to know that, wouldn´t you?

Let´s put it this way... We are very good Friends.

But Alice you know what?

_sAn_

?

__secret_Mafia__

This is just the beginning.

Run while you can.

This girl was really the creep…maybe a Stalker but all these years?

No, that can´t be real, I know that I never med another Person after my drug and alcohol problem.

__secret_Mafia__

I know you to well Alicia.

It´s already 03:30 and you sitting with your open wounds on the edge of your bed, holding your left Hand over your wound.

I was really shocked, about that what the anonymous girl was written.

She was right I was holding on to my wound and that´s been, just over 15 minutes.

It just got scary for me, so I blocked the account.

__secret_Mafia__ was blocked.

How could the person know my life career? And all these years...

Alice threw he phone back on the bed and cared for her wounds. It tooks a good 30 minutes for Alice to finish her first treatment.

She limping to her wardrobe and took out her grey sweatpants, a top and her shoes.

She out on her clothes and decided to look for James. Just as she was on her way to the front, she got a call.

Anonymous

Alice

H-Hello?

All I heard was a heavy groan and a soft whimper.

Alice

I´m sorry you... you must have misdialed

Anonymous

Did I that Alice? Did I really.

The voice was very low and he probably used a voice scrambler.

Alice

Who are you and what do you want?

I screamed so loud that my Voice cracked.

Anonymous

I don´t want anything, the question is what do you want?

And then I heard Rachel´s voice. She was moaning, and that was not a passionate moaning, it was more a painful suffering moaning. At least I know how she moans.

Anonymous

How far would you go to save a loved one?

Listen to me carefully, the rules are simple.

You´re in the middle of shit Alicia, you are a Part of my Game.

If you break the rules, you are going to die.

Did you understand?

Alice stopped, with her keys and headphones in her hand, in front of the front door.

Anonymous

Your first task is in the locker of your University.

Do you see the small triangular key on your key bunch?

This is the Key to locker 30-05-2345

In the locker there is a little surprise for you little Girl.

5 Items, 5 Persons.

Have fun while surviving, Honey

The Anonymous caller hung up and Alice knew it was not a normal Game, but one of a Psychopath.

-What did he say. 5 Items, 5 Persons?

I have to hurry, James is certainly one of the victims...

But until I´m at the University are 30 minutes left.

I... I must calm down, nobody will die tonight.


End file.
